sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Praeklino Zharyoin
"Throughout my time in this universe, I have seen many things, killed many beings. But now, as time goes on, I must find myself a more permanent home. I believe that at last, I have discovered it, on Solaria, The Sith Imperium. They will allow me to survive. They will be who now harbors me, Praeklino Zharyoin, Son of None, Slayer of Many, Sith Warrior, and Butcher of Hoth. I shall survive...and with luck, my sworn enemy, those whomst conceived me, shall not." ~ Praeklino's Journal, Circa 3630 BBY Praeklino Zrahyoin, also known as Praeklino The Destructive, Son of None, Slayer of Many, or as Praeklino the Sith, is the Apprentice to Lord Khroend within The Sith Imperium, and is also a member of The Terminator Squadron. He is currently attempting to find out who his birth parents are so he can murder them. He is also well known for slaying countless Jedi and lightside Sith, and is most well known for his massacre of Thousands of Soldiers, Diplomats, and members of native species on the planet Hoth. EARLY LIFE "They just left me to die...When I find my family, I will murder them all and wear their guts like a scarf." ~ Praeklino's Journal, Circa 3649 BBY Born on an Unknown Planet in 3661 BBY, Praeklino was born to Sith Pureblood parents. Praeklino was swiftly abandonned by his parents when he was 6 on Korriban, and was left to die. For the next 11 Years, Praeklino was forced to fend for himself by killing the native wildlife and raiding Archaeological excavations for food. As he did this, he would also gather the materials for creating his lightsaber, a process which spanned across an entire decade. When Praeklino was 17, his 2 sisters, Pomanar and Kilijaan, were sent to Korriban for their Acolyte Trials, and were sent to a Tomb within The Valley of the Dark Lords. At this time, Praeklino had finished the construction of his Lightsaber, and he was happened upon by his sisters. After a vicious duel with them, Praeklino used his bare hands to gut them both and rip them to pieces, and took their skulls as trophies. After this, he wandered for days, and happened upon the Sith Academy, where he formally began his training into becoming Sith. He trained under Lord REDACTED, and became his apprentice and served him for 2 years, until Praeklino murdered The Lord in order to claim the title of Sith Lord for himself. By age 23, Praeklino took orders from the Dark Council, and would go from planet to planet and murder countless Republic Troops, Jedi, and even Rogue Sith or Bounty Hunters. He did this only because he desired only to survive, and followed anyone he deemed capable of allowing him to have maximum survival chance. THE MASSACRE OF HOTH "I recall the time when I massacred many on Hoth. Man or Woman, Soldier or Civilian, Young or Old. It didn't matter. They died. The council exiled me from the order for the murders, but I hardly cared. I was doing it for the purposes of survival." ~ Praeklino's Journal, circa 3635 BBY. By 3638 BBY, Praeklino was assigned to Hoth to find Former Jedi Master Alexinus Simminus, who had taken shelter on the planet after his exile from the Jedi Order. Just days beforehand, Praeklino was attacked by a man he determined to be his Father, and was left Severely wounded, but would go on to recover quickly, and so Praeklino's rage festered within him. By the time he reached Hoth, he could no longer control his anger, and would lash out at anything and everything he saw. Man, woman, child. He did not care. If they were in sight, they would die. Thousands upon thousands of Soldiers, Civilians, Diplomats, Members of Native Species, and Jedi were massacred over a period of 2 weeks, including Alexinus, and the entire time, Praeklino didn't show any emotion, or indeed even say a word. The silence was deafening for his victims. However, Praeklino was overexerting himself during this time, and by day 14, he was on the brink of death due to such a lack of energy. This unwarranted attack on so many people, and the attacking of Imperial Personnel caused Praeklino to be exiled from the Sith Order in 3636 BBY, and he was once again forced to fend for himself. EXILE ON NATHEMA AND THE ETERNAL EMPIRE "The Eternal Empire and their soldiers. Sounds to me like a joke that I don't understand. Nothing lasts forever, I know it, and they know it too. Even their supposed "elite inquisitors" stood no chance against all the built up wrath I've had since first being exiled to Nathema...and when I find their leader, I will strangle them with my bear hands and burn their entire empire with nothing but a flaming piece of plywood...then we shall see how eternal they are." ~ Praeklino's Journal, circa 3631 BBY. In 3636 BBY, Praeklino's atrocities on Hoth had been uncovered by The Empire, and Praeklino was forced into exile on the planet Nathema. There, he would once again be forced to adopt a basic survival of the fittest strategy, much like his time on Korriban. He would spend much of his time killing and eating much of the local wildlife, as well as any plant matter he could find. It didn't matter what there was, he had to survive, and survive he did. For 5 agonizing years, Praeklino was isolated from the entire galaxy, and he initially avoided The Eternal Empire's galaxy-wide conquest, until The Eternal Empire found him by 3631 BBY. These individuals who found him knew of Praeklino's power and of his massacre of Hoth, and so he was initially asked to join them. Praeklino responded by sending back the messenger without any limbs, and over the course of 3 days, most of The Eternal Empire's forces sent to kill Praeklino were either dead or M.I.A. And Praeklino, on the brink of death, spent the next month in meditation, attempting to heal and regain his strength. Praeklino's next instinct was to board an archaeological ship, murder all the occupants, and fly off into open space, and Praeklino would spend the next year on the run, until on one fateful day, he happened upon the planet Solaria, where upon he would then join a group called The Sith Imperium, and his fate now lies with them... TRIVIA * Praeklino received considerable scarring on the right side of his face from an attack by a rogue Sith Sorcerer during his days of serving the council * Praeklino famously hated Darth Ravage * Praeklino's favourite color is Orange * One time, when some fresh acolytes were complaining about a glass ceiling in a room on the Korriban Academy, Praeklino decided to instead give them all a dirt one, and his crimes of murdering acolyte's were never discovered by any sith lord Category:Inactive Personnel